psifandomcom-20200214-history
Scanning
Scanning is the ability to gather information from any source. The information depends on what is being scanned. For a construct, programming is checked to see if it matches what the creator intended it to do. This is called confirmation and is an important step in energy manipulation and construct creation. When a person is being scanned, their energy body is looked at for any damage as well as their shielding and any constructs around them. Usually the person will request for a shield or their energy body to be scanned. If it is not stated what needs to be scanned, proceed assuming anything is there. When scanning an entity, it is the same as scanning a person. It is a common misconception that you have to be next or near someone to scan them. Energy is not limited by distance, so you are able to scan someone across the world. Linking Part of this section has been taken from Adfeng's Technique Stash When scanning, a link is not necessary but may aid in the process. Energetic or telepathic links can be compared to dialing a phone number. Pick a phone number that you know. You “call it” by making the link, and the other person picks up the “phone”. Links can also consist of more than one person. Additionally, links can be made without the other person “picking up the other line”, but this is frowned upon and should not be attempted without prior permission. We will apply this concept of linking. First, let’s start with a person. 1. Find a friend who will allow you to establish a link with them. This person should be someone who knows what being linked to feels like. It is generally frowned upon to establish a link with someone who does not consent and can result in a hostile retaliation. 2. Concentrate on their name. When linking, it does not matter if it is an alias or a real name. It is the person who you are trying to link to that is important, not the name. The name provides a focus point. 3. Visualize a line connecting you and the other person. This line will be made out of energy and its purpose (conceptual-based programming) is to create a link between you and the other person. 4. Test the link by sensing the other person. Have them sense you. You can scan them or have them scan you, or send energy through the link. 5. After you are finished with the link, simply “sever” the link by destroying or dissipating the link between you and that person. If you forget to get rid of the link, they generally disappear after a while. Scanning This section has been taken from Adfeng's Technique Stash. We will begin with scanning a construct. This will require you have a friend who has made a construct. Recall that distance does not matter with energy, so however far away your friend is does not matter. Let’s begin: 1. Close your eyes and focus on your friend’s construct. 2. For this technique of scanning, we will establish a link. Concentrate on the construct as you did before with establishing a link (refer to “Links” if you need a refresher). 3. Begin to sense the object like you did with your friend when you established a link with them. Feel for the construct. Ask yourself: What does it feel like? Does it have a purpose other than existing? Is there a color? 4. Put yourself in a third-person view of the construct. Take what you feel, and try and put it into words. Does it feel round, or square? Is it pointy? How many sides does it have? Ask these questions to yourself. This may not be an actual physical view, but it should give you an idea of what it is shaped like. 5. What is its purpose? Try to look at the construct like you would computer code. Get a feel for what it’s supposed to do. Does it feel like it’s making something or does it’s moving something? Does it feel like it’s doing nothing? Is it storing something? There are so many questions that you could ask yourself. 6. Type all of this up. If you wish, go through the steps of sensing, feeling, and detecting the programming again. Refine what you have typed. 7. Report the results to your friend. See if what you have scanned matches up to what they have created. 8. If the results have matched up, have a second scanner scan the construct without telling them the details. If the scans match up, great! Regardless of your result, have a second scanner look at the construct. If the results match up with the construct creator, try again with a different construct. Practice is the key. Scanning should be practiced daily. Scanning is a skill that will be required throughout the rest of psionics. It is ranked the most important skill next to energy manipulation. What you create with energy manipulation is useless if you cannot confirm it through scanning. In addition, those who you have asked for scans you should help them by scanning for them. It becomes a mutually beneficial friendship with energy workers. Having another person scan your constructs is very important. It eliminates personal bias, prevents analytic overlay, or AOL for short. This is when you are scanning and while you have went through the process correctly, you have analyzed it to be something that it is not. Essentially, you have put your own thoughts over what is really there. For instance, say you created a mirror shield and saw it worked perfectly. In reality, the shield did look like a mirror shield but did not function properly. If you wanted to scan a person, the method is not any different. Instead of linking to a construct, you would link to the person. It is rude to scan someone without their permission, and doing so may result in a hostile response. Experienced energy workers can tell when they are being scanned and can often trace the scan back to the person who scanned them and may retaliate. Remember to always ask before you scan. Once you have consistently solid results with scanning basic things, you can start scanning more complex things. Scanning will soon become second nature as did making links. Making a link is not necessary for scanning, but in the beginning it helps. In order to circumvent this, you concentrate on the person or construct that you wish to scan and carry out the process like normal. I suggest that after you are comfortable scanning with a link, stop using the link. Energy Signatures An energy signature is something unique to every individual. It signifies who you are on an energetic level. A scanner would be able to tell whether a series of constructs are made by the same person or energy signature by simply scanning them and comparing them to that energy signature. It is not possible to change your energy signature. It is capable to mask it through various means. One of these ways is shielding. The energy signature can be very useful in preventing another energy worker from changing the programming of your constructs. One-person practice For this exercise, playing cards, or objects which look the same from one direction but different from the other, are required. Excerpt from http://web.archive.org/web/20130603035616/http://sunora.net/articles/learning-to-scan/ http://sunora.net/articles/learning-to-scan Construct Shuffle: Start with very basic constructs at first and don’t pack in too many details, geometric solids work well. Make three different constructs (like a sphere, a cube, and a pyramid) and attach each to one of the playing cards (make a note of which is which). Then shuffle and practice figuring out which is which. In the beginning you may use your hands to “feel” the shape of each, but try to get to the point where you can sense it without touching. Try adding in other traits as well, like attaching different colored psiballs to the cards or using different textures. The more senses you can involve, the more your mind will have to work with in the future, so try attaching a taste or a smell–experiment and challenge yourself. Take notes on what you find works or doesn’t and track your progress. Variations: To increase the difficulty, add more cards or more complex objects. Category:Energy Category:All Abilities